A Strange Family
by Killgorian
Summary: AshxHarem. Incest is involved. If you don't like it, please don't read it. If you're interested, please take a look! P.S. If you didn't realize it I suck at intros :D P.S. I am looking for people that I can send ideas I have for this. If interested PM me.
1. Chapter 1

Ash, tired from a long journey, finally made it back to his home town, Pallet Town. He walked down the path to his house and walked through the front door, into the living room. He smiled as his mother said her usual greeting whenever he visited home:

"How are you doing Ash? You look a little tired. I think you should rest a bit." His mother, Delia Ketchum, said with a warm smile, getting up from her chair to greet her son.

"I'm doing fine mom. Yeah, you're right, I'm _super_ tired. I'm gonna go take a nap in my room for a while." Ash said, smiling, happy to see his mother._ Wow, she's looking really_ good! He thought to himself. He shook his head _What am I thinking? She's my _mom!

For she surely was looking good. She was wearing black lace stockings that clung tightly to her thighs and came up to right below her perky ass. On top of those were black boots that stopped just short of her knees. Above those were simple white shorts, cut off so they ended merely centimeters below where her pink slit would be. She was wearing a tight shirt, that showed her stomach and the majority of her breasts. In said shirt, her breasts looked far too large to come close to being natural, and they must be breaking many rules of nature by staying up.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too. How about we go upstairs and we can take a nap in my bed? It's a lot nicer than yours is," she said smiling.

As Ash was walking over to the staircase that led up to his room, his mother suddenly walked in front of him and crossed her arms under her breasts, pushing them out even more, with a slight frown on her face.

"Uh uh Ash, you're not going anywhere with your clothes looking like that," she said sternly.

Ash looked down at his clothes and saw that she was right; his clothes were fading and stained with sweat and dirt. As he looked back up, he noticed that most of the same could be said for his mom. Most of what she was wearing had flour all over it and he could tell that she hadn't changed clothes for a day or two.

"What about you Mom? You could do for a change too," he said laughing.

She looked herself up and down, then twisted around to look at her behind to check that area of her body too.

"Ok, I guess you're right about that Ash. Let's go upstairs and throw out clothes in the wash, then when can go upstairs and se to that nap," she said with a smile. She grabbed her son by the hand and led him upstairs with a light skip to her step, as Ash watched her ass cheeks jiggle up and down as she went up the stairs.

Delia led her son into her room and crossed to the other side of the room, closing the curtains. The only light left in the room was from the dull glow that emanated from the not quite opaque curtains.

"Well, let's see about slipping into something comfortable then!" Delia said with a smile as she sat down on the bed and began to unzip her boots.

_Oh my god. _Ash thought to himself as he watching his mother, his mouth slightly open in amazement as he watched his mother undressing herself, sliding off her boots, then sliding her shorts off of herself, showing a thong from which Ash could slightly see into, seeing his mothers slit.

He realized that he was just standing there, so he quickly stripped off his shirt and pants, but then realized that he had nothing to change into.

"Hey Mom, what should I change into? I don't think I have any clothes here that still fit me."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Well, I guess you can just take off your boxers there and sleep like that."

"Wouldn't that be weird Mom?" Ash asked her, hoping that she would reassure him as to how it would be OK.

"Not really, I've seen you naked plenty a time. If it makes you feel any better, I'll sleep naked too Ash."

"Oh, I guess it's fine then," he said, taking off his pants, turning away from her to hide his swelling boner and his huge smile.

Delia reached around her back and unhooked her bra and took it off, showing her full, complete breasts to Ash, and it was all that he could do to not stare at them. In an effort to hide his swelling member, he climbed into the bed, covering himself with the blankets. She climbed into bed after him, clad in only her thigh high stockings. She rested her head on the pillow across from Ash and looked into his eyes with a faint smile.

"I've missed this Ash. You and me, just snuggling in bed together."

"Well Mom, we're not exactly snuggling right now, we're just in bed together," Ash said, inching closer to his mother.

"Oh, well I guess we'll have to fix that," she said with a sly smile. She scooted closer to her son so her breasts were pressed up against his side. She brought one of her legs around so it went over his body, bringing her slightly on top of him. Ash couldn't focus on anything other than the fact that her hot pussy was now mere inches away from his growing cock.

"Oh, I wish we could be even closer," Delia said, softly patting her son's chest.

"Well, I know a way we can be," Ash said. Reaching down, he grabbed his mother's ass cheeks and picked her up slightly, moving her so that she now lied down on top of him, straddling his chest, with her pussy lips pushing his cock down onto his chest. Her head rested gently on his chest, her lips mere inches from his own, her eyes closed, giving him time to look at her without any interference.

_Nothing could be more perfect than her. _He thought to himself as he stared at her. She was now asleep, and her body spread warmth throughout his body. He noticed a strand of hair had fallen down onto her face and he gently brushed it away, leaving his hand on her cheek. He brought his other hand back down and rested it gently on her ass cheek and carefully pulled her even closer to him. The tip of his cock was now pushing against the entrance to her tight pussy, but he put no force into putting it onto her yet.

He leaned his head forward and pulled his mother's face in and gently pressed his lips against hers, caressing her cheek the the hand on her face. Unconsciously, she responded to him, slightly kissing back, inching closer and closer to him, crawling along his chest. As she rose, his cock was no longer pressed against his body and was poking her right in her pussy. She came back down and found a large resistance that blocked her. She opened her eyes for the first time and twisted around to see what was blocking her and saw that his cock was firmly pressing into her. Twisting back around she looked her son in the eyes and gave him a small, sly smile before she slammed her hips down, her pussy lips engulfing his cock. They both closed their eyes and moaned at the feeling, Ash at the feeling of his cock inside his mother's warm, pulsing pussy, and Delia at the feeling of his cock stretching the walls of her pussy.

Ash slowly began to push in and out of his mother and watched her face as he did so. Her eyes were closed, biting her bottom lip in an effort to not scream or moan from the touch of her son. He leaned in and began to kiss her again, locking lips with her. As he did so, she melted in his arms, collapsing against him. He leaned up so that he was sitting on the bed, her legs locked around his back, breasts squeezed against his chest, as Ash picked up the pace of thrusting into his mother. He kissed her with a renewed ferocity, sliding his tongue into her mouth, fighting against her own tongue, eager to explore the entirety of her being. She began to moan as he kissed her, her hot cum leaking out of her as Ash pushed further and further into her, into a place where no one had ever reached, except for him all those years ago. _  
_

_Go back to that special place. _She thought to herself. _Go back to that place that we once shared. _Her lips parted from his as a flood of his hot cum burst into her, leaking out from her pussy. Her back arched as she looked up to the sealing, a long, deep moan emanating from her lips. Ash leaned his mother down back on to the bed, as his mouth found her breasts. He noisily sucked at both of them, as Delia grabbed ahold of the sweat soaked bedsheets.

Ash gave one last, final thrust into his mother before he collapsed, pulling out of her and falling into the bed beside her. Delia turned herself so that her back was facing Ash as he turned around to face reached around, grabbing ahold of her breasts, as he pulled her in, spooning her. His semi-hard member rubbed in between his mother's pussy lips as they both faded to sleep, locked in each other's embrace


	2. Chapter 2

Ash woke from the evening sunlight streaming in between a crack in the curtains in his mothers room. Unconsciously, he reached for his mother, but could not find her. He opened his eyes and saw an indent where she had slumbered next to him. He crawled out of her bed and put on his underwear, then began to search throughout the house for his mother.

As he arrived in the kitchen, he saw her sitting at the kitchen table, facing him, wearing almost exactly what she was last night when they had gone to sleep. Instead of just wearing stockings like she was, they were now accompanied by a pair of white lace panties and a matching bra. Next to her on the floor stood a shopping bag.

"Hi there Ash!" she said with a large smile. She lightly ran up to him and jumped at him. He caught her in an embrace as her legs locked around his back and she lunged in for a kiss. He spun her around lightly in a circle, smiling as he kissed her back. She unlocked her legs and stood up, grabbing Ash by the hand and leading him toward the kitchen table, where he sat across from her.

"Ok, Ash. Before anything else happens, I think me and you need to have a talk before anything else happens between us," Delia said, crossing her legs.

_Uh Oh_. Ash thought to himself. _A "talk" with Mom usually ends up with me getting in trouble. _"Umm, what do you mean by a talk?"

"I think we need to talk about what happened last night and where each of us thinks this is going. If we both agree, then you get a happy surprise," she said, with a slight nudge to the shopping bag next to her.

"Ok... how about you start since you're the one who wants to talk about it?" Ash said nervously.

"Well, I know how it is to be a teenager. You're horny all the time, you always want to be with someone, and I understand it, and would be happy to be with you, fulfilling those desires. But, I want it understood that I won't just be something that you can come home to, have some fun, and then leave on another journey. If me and you are going to continue with anything, you'll be moving in back home. You can live in my room with me, and we can start a relationship together. Are we understood?"

"Mom... what you just described to me sounds like heaven," Ash said with a large grin.

"Perfect," Delia said with a grin. She reached across the table and pulled Ash in, giving him a quick kiss.

"Now that that's settled, you're in for a surprise," Delia said, picking up the bag and walking towards her room with Ash, swaying her hips as he walked behind her.

As they arrived in her room, Delia walked into her closet with the bag and closed the door behind her.

"I'll be in here for a minute or two. Make yourself comfortable dear, this is your room too now honey!"

Ash took off his boxers and lied down on the bed after he threw the sweat and cum stained sheets into the hamper in the corner of their room. He sat their awkwardly for a minute as she was changing, until he heard her knock on the closet door several times.

"Knock knock, ready or not, I'm coming in!" Delia said excitedly as the door opened. When the door opened, the sight of his mother took his breath away. She stood there, with her hands on her hips and her feet spread apart dressed as a Pikachu. She had a yellow headband on, with yellow ears and black tips coming out of it. There were red dots on each of her cheeks. She was wearing a tight, yellow sports bra that pushed her boobs off even more, somehow not popping out of it. Instead of her normal panties, she had yellow ones with a slit in the middle of them._ I know what that's for, _Ash thought with a grin. There was even a lightning-bolt shaped tail coming out of her panties. Lastly, she had on tight yellow stockings that stopped at the end of her thighs.

"Well, Pika Pika!" Delia said, deeply and seductively, before darting to the bed and crawling in between Ash's knees, stopping just short of his growing member. Ash stared as his mother, standing on her knees in front of him, looking like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Wow... Mom...," he began, before his mom cut him off by putting both hands on his stomach.

"Ash, you mustn't be thinking of me as your Mom anymore, and especially not calling me mom."

"And why would that be?"

"We're no longer Mother and Son Ash. Now that we're together, we're Partners. And one day, we might be more!"

"How can I stop thinking about you as my mom though?"

"Well, for a start, would a Mom do this?" And with that, Delia bent over, wrapping her lips around Ash's cock with a sly smile at her son. Ash let out a quick intake of breath as she began to go down further and further on him, sucking and licking the length of his cock. She did it so expertly that Ash had to grab onto the pillow behind him in an effort to not cum she went all the way down on his cock, hiding it away in her mouth as she somehow managed to not gag on it's entire length. She was somehow also teasing the tip of his penis with her tongue, and with a long, satisfied moan a stream of cum shot out of his cock and into his mother's mouth as she greedily sucked it all down. She climbed further onto his chest so that she was laying down on him completely.

"Pika Pika," she said seductively, before locking lips with her son. He fought back as her tongue wrestled for control of her mouth, as he snuck his into her mouth. He wrapped his arms around Delia and flipped around, so that he was now on top of her. He disengaged from her and grabbed ahold of one of yellow legs, bringing it on top of his shoulder. He straddled her other leg and put the tip of his cock through the slit in Delia's panties, rubbing it against the opening of her pussy, hoping to make her beg.

"Pika Pika CHU!," she said desperately, still in character. With a grin, Ash pushed her leg forward even more so that it was sticking straight out from her hips and slid in with a low moan. He dimly heard Delia murmur "Pika" as he began to thrust in and out of her. He could swear that as he went in and out of her he could feel an electrical tingle inside of her spreading into him, making his hairs stand on end.

He grabbed ahold of the yellow stocking on the leg on his shoulder and began to slowly pull it off of her. As he did so, he sucked on her thigh, licking his way up to her toes. He sucked on each of them as she happily wiggled them in his mouth. He began to push her leg down further and further so that it no longer rested on his shoulder, but it was inches away from _her_ shoulder.

With a renewed vigor, he began to throw himself into her pussy. She reached out a hand and grasped one of his, squeezing it for strength as he tore away at her. She screamed "PIKA" as they both suddenly let loose a flood of cum inside of her, as a mixture of their juices leaked out onto their bed. As Ash tried to continue pumping away into her, Delia couldn't handle it anymore and pulled away from him, his cock sliding out with a loud laid down next to her, smiling as he saw how tired he had made her. Reaching down, he grabbed her fallen stocking and slid it back onto her perfect leg.

Reaching up further he grabbed ahold of the slit in her panties and opened it even more and stuck his tongue inside of it, teasing at her clit. She began to try to close her legs, but he grabbed her thighs right next to his head and pushed them down, sliding his hands across to her ass cheeks, squeezing at them. He lapped up the juices that began to steadily flow from her, digging his tongue deeper and deeper into her as she moaned in pleasure. He put his hands on the mattress to rise, but she locked her thighs around his head and pulled him further into her, so that his face was burrowing into her pussy.

After a time, Ash brought his face out between his mother's legs and crawled up closer to her, slowly thrusting his cock into her again, wrapping his arms around his back and picked her up off of the bed and began to walk out of them room carrying her, her legs instinctively wrapping around his back, her breasts pressed up against him, and her hands clutching at his chest, feeling his strength as he carried her, the pleasure that his member inside of her brought her.

He carried her into his old room, where the bedspread and sheets were not stained with their juices, and collapsed on top of it. As he did so, his mother locked lips with him for another time, before breaking away with a sigh as he brought the sheets on top of them. As they faded to sleep, with her on top of him, his cock still throbbing inside of her, her gently rolling her hips, she softly murmured to Ash:

_"I love you" _To which he responded;

"_I love you too."_

**_*I am currently accepting requests fro stories. But just because you request it, it doesn't mean I'll do it, and at any time if it disinterests me I might quit it. Just so you know*_**


	3. Chapter 3

Misty walked down the path that lead to her best friend, Ash Ketchum's house. As she approached the house, she could hear a regular, slapping sound, coming from the back of the house. She walked around and peered through the window into the living room, where the source of the noise was. Inside of the house was Ash and his mother, bent over on the couch, _having sex!_

Delia was bent over on her hands and knees, again in her Pikachu costume, panting as Ash pounded away into her asshole doggystyle. He had to pull extra hard as he thrusted into her virgin asshole; else he would not be able to get it out. He was bent over her, sucking on her neck, his hands teasing at her nipples. Delia was trying not to scream in pleasure, even after a week, Delia could barely handle it when Ash went in her. Misty could now see that the sound was that of Ash slamming into his mother.

Before she realized what she was doing, her hand was down in her pants, rubbing softly at her now moist pussy. She sat down on the ground and slid off her suspenders, shorts, and panties to gain easier access to her pussy. She closed her eyes and began to softly moan as she imagined Ash pounding away into his mom.

Without missing a beat, Ash looked up from his mother's neck and looked out the window and saw one of his best friends outside, _masturbating!_ Ash slowly pulled out of his mom's asshole and leaned her back so her head rested on the armrest on the couch.

"I'm going to go take a break and go for a walk outside," Ash said while he pulled on his underwear. Delia curled into a ball on the couch and softly drifted to sleep.

"Good. Now I can rest up for next time," she said as she went to sleep.

Ash went out the front door and snuck around to the back of the house, taking a long loop around to avoid being seen by Misty. As he approached her, he could see that her eyes were closed, both of her hands rubbing away at herself. She was biting her bottom lip in an effort to not make any noise, as she still thought that Ash was inside with Delia.

As he snuck up behind her, he noticed that he was growing another boner, it was sticking out of the slit in his boxers. Misty must have heard some slight, involuntary noise from him, or sensed him sneaking up on her, for she suddenly whipped her head up and saw him there. His eyes widened as she quickly got to her feet and began to run away from him, but before she could make a step, Ash leaped forward and tackled her to the ground. He noticed as he did so how hot and sweaty she was, her breasts pushed up against his chest.

"You better let me go Ash! Else I'll tell everyone what I saw!" She said desperately.

"I'm sorry Misty, you've seen to much. I can't let you go."

Misty opened her mouth to scream for help. Ash thought to himself, _better a moan than a scream._ With that, he slid his thick cock into her with little effort, clamping his hand over her mouth in an effort to get her to not scream. She began to try to lick at his hand, so he brought it off of her mouth and clamped his mouth onto her tongue, sucking at it and keeping it in his mouth. Her protests died down as he began to pick up his rhythm, as she brought her hands back down and began to rub at her clit.

Without Misty noticing, Ash grabbed at her fallen suspenders and took them in his hands. He quickly wrapped them around her hands before she could try to fight him off and tied them together in a knot. She pulled away with him and began to scream, but before she could scream for long, Ash pulled out of her and shoved his cock into her mouth, grabbing her head as he did so and ramming it in and out as she tried to scream but ended up gagging even more as his entire length went into her mouth.

His hot cum shot out of his cock and went down her throat, causing him to pull out so she wouldn't choke to death on it. He grabbed her tied together hands and threw them over his back, sliding his cock back into her as he stood up. He grabbed her discarded panties on the ground and shoved them into her mouth so she wouldn't make any noise.

He quietly walked back into his house with Misty bouncing on his cock in an effort to make noise, but all it succeeded in doing was bringing more pleasure to him and her. He carried her up to his and his mothers room and lied her down on their bed before darting into their closet. He came back out carrying a load of his mother's clothes and set them beside Misty and began to put them on her. First he slid on black thigh-high stockings onto her legs. He then slid on a pair of his mother's panties, one of his favorites, as it had a slit in the middle of it, followed with a red garter belt. He then attached the suspenders for the stockings to the garter belt. He had to briefly untie her hands so he could put a bra on her, but to his pleasure she did to try to escape him. He put on a black lace bra, with a red trim, that was transparent enough to show Misty's pointy nipples. All that was left was a red, silk robe that would stop right at her waist to put on her.

"Now Misty, I'll untie your hands if you promise to not try to make a brake for it, OK?"

Misty responded by eagerly nodding her head. Ash untied the suspenders from her hands and slid on the red robe. He picked her up and set her on her feet, then took a step back to look at her up and down. He then disappeared into the closet again, then came back out with a pair of black leather, high heeled boots and slid them up her legs. He walked over to the hamper in the corner of the room and took out one of his mother's panties and then walked back over to Misty. He took out her panties that he had stuffed into her mouth and put his mothers in her mouth instead.

"Well, how about we go downstairs and say hi to Delia now?," Ash said with a smile. Misty took a step forward, but barely managed to catch herself from stumbling in the high-heeled boots.

Ash took a step towards her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close and picking her up. Her arms went around his back, her boots going over each other as she crossed her legs, pulling Ash in closer. It was all he could do to keep himself from throwing her on the bed and going in her, but he managed to carry her downstairs. He set her down in front of where his mom napped on the couch and quickly ran upstairs for a second. He came back down carrying two scarves and without his underwear, he must have left it in his room. One he wrapped over her shoulders and arms. The other he used to quickly tie Misty's hands together again by the wrists.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take any chances," he whispered into her ear.

He walked over to the couch where his mother still laid sleeping, in the Pikachu costume that Ash had come to love. He gently shook her by her shoulder, saying to her, "Honey, it's time to get up. We have a visitor."

Delia slowly woke up, blinking her eyes to readjust her vision to the light. As she saw the figure of Misty, she sat up on the couch, rubbing at her eyes, not sure what she was seeing. She stood up and took a step closer to Misty, examining her.

"Well, usually I don't let anyone borrow my clothes, but this time, I think I can make an exception," she said with a smile, rubbing at Misty's arm.

Ash walked back over to Misty, throwing her arms over his shoulders and picked her up in his usual fashion, but this time she pulled herself in as close as she could. He could feel it as she rubbed her pussy up against his cock, trying to get it inside of her. He carried her upstairs with his mother following in suit, and walked into his and Delia's room. He set her down on the bed, sitting down on it next to her.

He turned around to look at his mother, and almost fell to the ground as she leaped at him. He instinctively caught her, as she wrapped her legs around him and shoved her tongue into his mouth, feeling him suck in her deliciously sweet saliva. He twisted around and fell with her on bottom and pulled away from her embrace. He stood up and looked at her and Misty, his mother looking even sexier than usual with her sly smile, in her Pikachu outfit that had barely come off her since she first put it on, and Misty, in the sexiest clothing that his mother owned. His mother/girlfriend and his best friend/sex slave ready for him.

He laid down on the bed and crawled over to Misty, holding her by her waist, feeling her sexy curves, and picked her, setting her on his thick, swelling cock. A loud moan escaped from her mouth, muffled by his mother's panties in her mouth. A thin line of drool dribbled out of her mouth as her eyes crossed, barely able to contain the pleasure she was receiving. It was all she could do to stop herself from ripping herself off of his monstrous cock. Delia smiled as she crossed over to her son, and slowly set herself on his face. He moved his hands from Misty's curvy body to his mother's panties, grabbing the slit in them and ripping the panties in half to gain full access to her steaming pussy.

Delia slammed her body down upon Ash's face as he went tongue deep into her, letting lose a long drawn out moan of pleasure. She looked over to the girl straddling her sons cock across from her and gave her a small smile. She undid the cord that held the two sides of the robe together and slowly slid the robe off of her shoulders where it ran down her arms and got stopped up behind her back where her wrists were tied. Misty's legs came up from her sides and settled on Delia's shoulders. Delia smiled as she looked to either side and saw her sexiest boots on her shoulders. She leaned forward and pulled down Misty's bra enough for her to latch onto one of her nipples. She flicked at it with her tongue, feeling it harden at her touch. She switched from teasing at it to noisily slurping on it, as she reached behind and undid her bra, allowing it to slide off her shoulders.

She switched to Misty's other tit and slid her one of her hands down to the top of Misty's pussy, rubbing at it furiously. Ash and Delia heard Misty's muffled screams of pleasure as she was assaulted on almost all sides. A flood of juices leaked out of both Delia and Misty, as Ash lapped up the juices coming out of his mother. With one final thrust, Ash's hot cum spurt out of his cock and straight into Misty. They both let out screams of pleasure, the panties in her mouth barely muffling the noise she made.

Ash, now exhausted and spent, rolled over, pushing Delia off of him, and pulling out of Misty. He laid down on his side of the bed and closed his eyes, sweating profusely and needing a break. Misty laid down on the bed next to Delia, her legs still spread in the splits, a mixture of her and Ash's cum leaking out of her pussy, her hands clutching at the blankets on the bed. Delia walked over to Misty on her knees and stopped at her legs.

"Looks like someone needs a bit of a cleaning," Delia said with a smile. She bent down and stuck her tongue inside of Misty, sucking out Ash's and her cum, desperate to get it all. Misty began to cry and moan as Delia expertly sucked her way deeper and deeper into her. Satisfied that she had sucked everything out of Misty, Delia crawled up along her body, stopping as their lips met. Misty raised her legs and locked them behind Delia's back, and slammed Delia's hips down so their pussies rammed together. Delia raised her hips up again and Misty slammed down again, this time gaining extra power as Delia thrust down too. Delia crossed her arms behind Misty's head and pulled her in closer, flicking her tongue into Misty's mouth, teasing her with it until Misty threw her own tongue into Delia's mouth.

Finally spent, Delia unlocked her lips from Misty's mouth and rolled over to look at her son. Ash was watching them, smiling as his mother fucked his best friend senseless. He got off the bed and pulled Misty over to him. He put her bra back on her and pulled the robe over her, tying the cord around it to keep it in place. He threw her arms over his head again and picked her up, carrying her out of the room.

"I think that while she's 'staying' with us she can have my room," he said as he carried her out.

"That sounds good babe," Delia said softly as she pulled the blankets on the bed over her.

He carried her into his old room and set her on the bed. He pulled the covers over her and untied her hands and tied them again so that the scarf was attached to the bedpost. He took the spare one and tied her feet together. He kissed her gently on the lips and left the room, closing the door behind him, to join his mother in their bed.

***Also, I am open to any PM's if you have any ideas as for what should happen next. I really want to know what you guys want to happen, so I can try to work on that. It will really help, as I am a bit stuck right now and I'd really appreciate your help.***


	4. Chapter 4

Ash walked into Misty's room, carrying a bundle of ropes, nails, a hammer, and small metal loops. He hadn't bothered to change her clothing since she had begun living with him and his mother three weeks ago. But instead of his mother's panties in her mouth, he had put a small ballgag on her mouth. He set the ropes and other materials next to her bed and untied the scarves that were used to tie her ankles together. He threw her arms up over her shoulders and pulled her in close, her legs going to their usual positions behind his back, locking together and pulling herself in even closer. He picked her up higher for a second and slid her down over his cock.

He carried her into his room where he new his mother was. She was curled up on her side of the bed, wearing on of his long sleeve button-up shirts with only the middle button attached to the other side, and a pair of pink panties.

"Hey honey, can you hold on to Misty for a second while I work on her room?"

"Sure thing babe," She said, walking into their closet for a second. She came back out with a thick, red, strap-on attached to her crotch. Ash set Misty on the ground and Delia walked up to her, throwing Misty's arms over her shoulders as Ash does and picked her up, sliding in the strap-on, bouncing her up and down on it like one would with a baby on their hip.

"I'll go cook us all some food," Delia said, carrying Misty downstairs.

"That reminds me of something I'll show you when I'm done with her room," Ash said, walking back into her room. He grabbed the metal loops and nailed them into the ceiling in a rectangle, about three feet wide by five feet long. He tied four pieces of ropes to the loops and tied the other ends of the ropes into small loops. He walked into his closet and came back into the room carrying a small shopping bag and one of his mothers dildos.

"OK, I finished Misty's sleeping arrangements!," Ash said, walking down the stairs into the kitchen with the small shopping bag. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw his mother frying some chicken breasts in the pan as she normally would, but with Misty clutching to her body, rolling her hips on the strap-on his mother was wearing. His mother pulled out of Misty and set her down standing next to Ash and then went back to the chicken on the stove.

Ash slung Misty onto his dick as usual and went back upstairs into his room. He lied her down on his bed and took off everything she was wearing, except for the ballgag. He even untied her hands. First he slid on a pair of tight fishnet stockings that burrowed their way into her skin. He then slid on a pair of black high-heels onto her feet. She had learned how to walk in high-heels during several late night sessions with Delia, where she was taught many other things. He put on a french-maid style black and white tank style, crotchless teddy onto her. He tightened a coord around the waist so that it showed off her curves even more. He fastened a choker onto her neck to help with the look, along with a french maid hat. Lastly, he put a duster in her hand.

He was about to pick her up and put her back on himself, before he decided against it._ Lets make sure this costume works._ He thought to himself as he got onto the bed. _I can spend a minute or two here and then go downstairs to Delia. _He picked Misty up and set her down on her hands and knees on the bed. He grabbed ahold of her sexy curves and looked down, pleased to see that not only was it crotchless, there was room to put his cock in her asshole. He pulled her in closer to him, pushing just the tip of his cock in her. He eased it in and out of her, smiling as she squirmed beneath his grip. Suddenly, without any warning or buildup to it, he slammed the entire length of his cock into her, chuckling as she let out a high moan, arching her back and looking up at the ceiling. He slammed his cock into her several more times before he pulled out of her asshole._ Can't go too far with Misty without Delia, she'd __get mad._

He slung her back onto his cock and walked back downstairs, pausing outside the entrance to the kitchen. He set her down and pulled out of her.

"_Come into the kitchen when I say so,"_ He whispered into her ear. He paused and kissed her neck for a second and then went back into the kitchen, where Delia had just finished cooking the chicken and was setting the table for dinner. His mother smiled warmly at him as he sat down across from her.

"So, what is it that you want to show me honey?," she asked him, interested.

"Well, I bet you'll be happy to see this," Ash said with a large grin. He clapped his hands twice, and at the sound Misty walked in, clutching the duster in both hands, walking stiffly, as she had not gotten used to walking in heels.

"Well, I think it'll spice things up for us tonight, but is there any purpose in her wearing this?"

"Well," Ash began, "since you got pregnant last week, Misty will be able to take care of all of the chores around the house. Of course, we'll have her on a collar at first, but sooner or later she might get that ball out of her mouth."

Delia got up and walked around the table to wear Ash was sitting. She slid her strap-on and panties off and grabbed Ash's cock. She set the tip against her pussy and slid down it, so she was sitting in his lap. She reached across the table and slid her food over to her side of the table.

"Well, Misty, the first thing you have to do is clean up the kitchen and put away the dishes, then Ash can put you in bed," Delia said, slowly grinding her hips on Ash's cock as they ate their food. Misty obediently put away everything Delia got out for the dinner and cleaned all of the dishes in sink, putting them away in the cabinet. She finished at the same time Delia and Ash finished their dinner. Delia slid herself off of Ash's cock And walked upstairs. Ash walked over to Misty, putting his dick in her from behind, grabbing her knees and picking them up so his hands were at the back of her knees as he walked upstairs and into her room.

He set her on her bed and went to work putting her in her new sleeping arrangements. He slipped her arms and legs into the loops in the ropes, so that her limbs were about a foot off the bed. He went to leave, but paused, realizing he forgot something. He grabbed the dildo he set there earlier in the day and slid it into her.

"Wouldn't want you to get lonely," he said with a smile, leaving the room to join his pregnant mother in bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ash walked down the stairs at the sound of knocking at the door. He hoped it was Nurse Joy, he had called the Pokemon Center about half an hour ago. Delia wasn't feeling very well since she got pregnant, so with the local Doctor gone, Ash was forced to call upon Nurse Joy. In preparation for her visit, Delia had changed into normal clothes, and Misty was tied up in her room.

He opened the door and took a second to register what he was looking at. In leu of the regular Nurse Joy outfit, this one had decided to branch out and wear what she felt like it. She wore a small jacket that stopped just at her waist. It was far too small to connect to the other side of it, so it was laced together with pink lacing. He could see the sides of her breasts as he wore it, clearly showing that she was not wearing a bra. She was wearing long, white, lace, fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows. She had what must be the tiniest white thong ever with pink outlining. To complete the outfit, she had pink lace thigh high stockings. The only thing that remained from the original outfit was the hat that they wore with a red + on them.

_Guess even the Nurse Joys have a family whore. _He thought to himself. _What Brock wouldn't give to see this. _

"Hello young man, so I take it your mother isn't feeling well?"

"Umm, yeah, she isn't feeling well with her pregnancy. I'll take you up to her room," He said, walking upstairs with Nurse Joy following him. He lead her into his room where his mother lay on their bed, half asleep and half awake.

"I'll be several minutes dear, you can go somewhere else while I ask your mother some rather intimate questions," She said, approaching his mother.

"Ok, holler if you need me," He said, walking out of the room and going into Misty's room. _It really would be nice having a Nurse around the entire time Delia's in labour. _He thought to himself, an idea forming. He walked over to Misty's "Toy Chest" and began to rummage through it. He grabbed an extra ball gag and several pairs of handcuffs and left the room, Misty worriedly looking at him as he did so. He quietly walked over to his room, silently sneaking into it.

As he did so, he saw Nurse Joy asking his mother questions regarding how her pregnancy over the last five months had been. His mother looked up as he entered, but he quietly shushed her by placing a finger against his lips. He had the ball gag in one hand and one of the pair of handcuffs in the other. He snuck up until he was right behind her and slid the ball gag onto her mouth and quickly tied it. She brought her hands up to try and rip it off, but as she did so she found that her hands were now handcuffed together. She began to turn around and try to get up, but she stumbled and fell onto her back as Ash slid the another pair of cuffs onto her ankles. He quickly sat down on top of her stomach, pinning her to the ground, and reached behind himself, grabbing her thong and ripping it off of her. He got up off of her and looked down, smiling.

She wasn't looking up fearfully at him, but more as if to say "Is that it?". He looked up and saw his mother with a vague smile on her lips.

"I got us a Nurse who can stay with us for a while," He said laughing.

"Well it appears you did. I think I'll go visit Misty for a little, while you test out our new Nurse," She said, getting up and walking out of the room.

"Nah, judging by her outfit, she's been tested a lot. I think I'll just break her in for a little while." He picked her up, bringing her back down so her arms and legs were around him, his favorite way to carry Misty, and now Joy, around the house. He slowly slid her down for the first time onto his cock, surprised by how tight it was, he could barely even get his head into her. He carried her over to his mothers closet, and opened it up, grabbing a small bottle of lube. He spread some onto his hand, sliding it up and down the length of his cock, and rubbing the remainder into her pussy.

He lifted her up again, this time managing to get his head in with little trouble, but couldn't manage to get more than half of his shaft in. Already, she was moaning from just half of him in her. He grabbed onto her shoulders and threw her downward onto his cock. She let out a scream that was barely muffled by the ball gag and struggled to get off of his cock, but even with the lube, she barely managed to move off of it. She grabbed onto his thighs, trying to get extra power as she tried to slide off of him, to no avail.

He grabbed onto her ass and picked her up, sliding her off of his cock as she let out an appreciative moan. Her joy was short lived however, as the second she got off, she got slammed back down onto his cock again. He walked out of his room and walked into Misty's room where he and Joy could hear moaning sounds. They got in and saw that Delia was latched onto Misty's pussy as her legs hung in the air. Delia let go of Misty's pussy and got up and walked over to Ash. He slid Joy off of his cock and walked over to Misty who was lying on the bed. He undid the handcuffs on Joy and set her down on top of Misty, so that she was lying on top of each other, their faces inches apart. He put the handcuffs back on so that Joy and Misty were cuffed together. He rummaged through the "Toy Chests" again and pulled out a long, flexible dildo. He stuck on end inside of Joy and the other inside of Misty.

He walked over to Delia, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her over to their room. Since she was pregnant, he didn't want her to walk around too much.

"Lets slip you into something more comfortable," he said walking over to their closet as she began to strip her clothing off. He cam back out carrying a bodysuit they had recently gotten. He managed to put it on her and looked at her lying on the bed, appreciating it. It was an entirely black lace bodysuit that clung to her, showing off her now-slight curves. There were holes in it around her pussy, ass, and her stomach.

"Now lets test this out," Delia said as Ash threw himself at her pussy.


End file.
